Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 11
|-|English= Chapter 11: Resolve 'You should reconsider, Hugo,' interjected Rufus. His eyes were cold as if to scold Glenn. 'A... procedure to cure it without losing your hands, eh? The surgical procedure you attempted on Katarina? You should know better than anyone what a failure that was.' Hugo flinched at the anger in his voice. Without saying anything, Glenn produced the file. 'This is what I've researched in the ten years since I've become a back alley doctor.' He said this and tossed the file to Rufus. Rufus was surprised at how heavy it was. There was an enormous amount of research about crystallization inside. Clinical records, medical cases, reports of procedures and results... It was obvious some materials were obtained illegally. Then, on the final page...a new procedure was described, different from the one Rufus knew of. 'Being able to attempt it with Katarina on that day... It's all thanks to her.' Glenn said no more, but it was clear he had continued fighting the crystallization disease for a long time, even though he had deviated from the lawful way. He had treated a number of patients as a back alley doctor, and was able to perfect the procedure. 'Because my beloved Glenn will surely succeed...' Realizing her sister's words were right, Sherry suddenly teared up. 'By doing it this way, the probability of saving the patient's life will indeed be high,' said Rufus after reading the file quickly. He could see the effectiveness of Glenn's technique. Hugo also became more joyful to the words. 'Still, I can't hand my patient over to you.' 'Wh-Why?!' Bewildered, Sherry asked. Rufus glared at Glenn, still silent. 'I already heard from Sherry that Katarina faced this dangerous surgery to give you more experience. But you, unable to bear her death, ran away from the hospital. Katarina had the resolve to sacrifice her own life, but in truth, you had none. I can't entrust the surgery to you.' Glenn closed his eyes and reflected. It hurt because it was true. 'Yes, it's as you say. As a doctor, I hadn't even the bare minimum of resolve. As a result, I ended up a back alley doctor. But you know what? Thanks to my experiences, I've also learned a few things.' As he finished saying that, he moved his hand to his hip. He felt the cold, hard shape of the concealed object, grasped it tightly, and pulled it out. Pointed right at the tip of Rufus' nose, a Reinford-made orbal gun reflected the light of the setting sun flowing into the room. The air in the room was instantly frozen. 'Are you threatening me?' Looking at the gun in defiance, Rufus couldn't hide his trembling. Glenn grinned wryly and put his finger on the trigger. In an instant, he reversed the grip. The muzzle spun around, and the situation flipped. 'Since the patient bears a risk of dying, I, as a doctor, should also bear a suitable risk. If the surgery does not succeed, kill me with this.' Glenn's words were true to his nature. That was the characteristic resolve he, as a doctor in the underworld, had built. The room waited in a heavy silence for Rufus' answer. He calmly closed his eyes behind his rims... then grasped the grip of the gun being offered. 'Very well, Glenn. Your resolve seems to be real. If that procedure saves Hugo's life, I'll bet on it, too.' |-|Japanese= 第１１回　覚悟 「……ヒューゴ君、考え直したほうがいい。」 すぐさま反論したのは、そばにいたルーファスだ。 彼は、グレンを強く睨みつけた。 「『腕を失わずに治せる方法』とは……カタリナに施した術式だな？」 「あれが失敗だったことを誰より分かっているのはお前のはずだ。」 怒気が孕むその声に、ヒューゴは怯んでしまう。 グレンは黙ったまま、 おもむろに分厚いファイルを取り出した。 「……こいつは俺が闇医者になってから１０年かけて研究してきたものだ。」 そう言ってルーファスにファイルを投げ渡す。 彼は重量感のあるそれを受け取って驚愕した。 そこには、《結晶病》に関する 膨大な研究データが記されていたのだった。 患者のカルテ、症例、行なわれた処置の報告書…… 明らかに違法な手段で入手したと分かるものもある。 そして最後の頁には…… ルーファスが知るものとは違う、 《結晶病》の新しい術式が載っていた。 「あの時、カタリナの手術をして……そのおかげで出来たものだ。」 グレンは多くを語らなかったが、 闇医者として道を外れながらも、 長い間《結晶病》と戦い続けていたのは明白だった。 闇医者として多くの患者を扱い、 数々の手術を行なったことで完成に至ったのだ。 『私の愛するグレンなら、きっとやってくれる──』 姉の言葉が間違いではなかった事を知り、 不意にシェリーの瞳から涙がこぼれた。 「……確かに、この術式なら患者の命を守れる可能性は高いだろう。」 一通りファイルを読んだルーファスは、 グレンの術式に手応えを感じていた。 その言葉に、ヒューゴも喜びの表情を見せる。 「……それでも、私はお前に患者を渡すわけにはいかない。」 「ど、どうしてですか！？」 シェリーが困惑してその意味を尋ねると、 彼は今一度無言のままのグレンを睨みつけた。 「私は以前……シェリー君からカタリナがこの術式の糧となるべく危険な手術に臨んだことを聞いた。」 「だが、当のお前はカタリナの死に耐えられず、病院から逃げてしまった。」 「命すら差し出したカタリナの覚悟に対して、お前にはまるで覚悟ができていなかったんだ。」 「……そんなお前に手術を任せることはできん。」 グレンは瞑目してその言葉を噛み締める。 それは痛いほどに的を射ていた。 「ああ、確かにその通りだ。」 「俺には医者として最低限の覚悟がなかった。結果、闇医者なんかに身を落とした。」 「……だがな、闇医者をやってたおかげで学んだこともある。」 言うや否や、グレンは勢いよく己の腰に手をやる。 隠していたものの硬い感触を確かめ、 それを引き抜いてルーファスの鼻先に突きつけた。 ──ラインフォルト社製の導力銃が 病室に差し込む夕日を鈍く反射していた。 一瞬で場の空気が凍りつく。 「……脅迫でもするつもりか。」 殺気を放つそれを見て、 ルーファスも動揺を隠せなかった。 グレンはニヤリと口元を歪め、引鉄に指をかける。 ──次の瞬間、グリップがクルリと反転した。 銃口の向きとともに、立場が逆転した形になる。 「……患者に死のリスクを負わせる以上、医師である俺も相応のリスクを負う。」 「もし手術が失敗したら、こいつで俺を殺せ。」 グレンの言葉には真に迫るものがあった。 それは、闇医者として裏社会で生きた 彼ならではの『覚悟』だった。 ──重苦しい静寂が訪れる。 誰もがルーファスの答えを待っていた。 彼は、眼鏡の奥の相貌を静かに閉じ…… そして、差し出された銃のグリップを握った。 「……いいだろう、グレン。お前の覚悟……本物のようだ。」 「その術式がヒューゴ君の“命”を救うというなら……俺もそれに賭けよう。」 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books